


Long Weekend

by Stark_Black



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black/pseuds/Stark_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuhei and Renji enjoy some down time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Amanda, who wanted some after the Winter War, Shuuhei and Renji, smutty, vacation things. Thank you so much for your donation! You are wonderful!

A breeze blew gently across the grass and pulled at the ends of Hisagi Shuuhei’s yukata. It was not a cool breeze, not chilly like on the evenings earlier in the week. No, this one was comfortable, almost warm. It brought with it the promise of spring and an end to one of the longest winters Shuuhei could remember.

Making his way down the crowded street, Shuuhei nodded politely to vendors and chuckled as children skirted around his legs. He was in no hurry. There were no mission reports to fill out, no trainees to inspect, and thank all the gods, no meetings to attend. His leave had started that morning, he had an entire two weeks to do absolutely nothing—which was both a blessing and a curse, but Shuuhei took the good with that bad anytime.

Just as the sun started to lower itself behind the rooftops, Shuuhei ducked underneath a _noren_ and slipped inside his favorite _izakaya_ , or sake bar. The place was quiet, even with the surprising number of clientele, clean, and served his favorite sake in beautiful, black ceramic cups. 

However, tonight he had not come merely for the drinks and the atmosphere. There, sitting at the bar, was his friend Abarai Renji. Tattooed, scarred, a terrible combination of fierce and ridiculous, and exactly what Shuuhei needed.

“Started without me already?” Shuuhei said as he claimed a seat, “How rude.”

Renji grinned into his cup. “You’ll catch up, I have no doubt.”

“That I will,” he nodded to the bar tend, “Good evening, Haruya-san.”

Haruya bowed respectively and set a tray in front of Shuuhei. The shinigami thanked the old man and took a moment to pour and savor the mild, chestnut aroma. He took a sip and hummed his approval. Haruya bowed again and moved away to serve the other patrons.

“Are we eating?” Shuuhei asked.

Renji brought his cup to his lips and tipped his head back. The red head was never one to savor smells or flavors. He liked his sake cheap and hot.

“Naw,” Renji said, “I ate earlier. Gettin’ drunk now is the plan.”

Shuuhei chuckled. “Ah, well then I guess it’s good you started without me.”

“You see? I’m a genius. I planned it this way.” 

They talked for a while, chatting about insignificant things they would soon forget. There had been too much violence, too much death and despair recently to speak about serious matters. All that could come later if they wanted, but right now, all either of the tired soldiers wanted was a little company and the numbing bliss of intoxication.

However, as the evening turning into night, Renji was the first to bring up what was on both their minds. 

“Where you headed after this?”

Shuuhei swallowed and studied the bottom of the cup. “I was just going to go home and sleep… Unless you have something else in mind.”

“I have a few bottles back at my quarters.”

Shuuhei nodded, “All right.”

The walk to Sixth Division was peaceful, even with music playing and the streets filled with people shuffling about. The atmosphere was so unlike the past few months spent fighting, or mourning, or in pain, that it seemed almost surreal. Watching lanterns swing from shop overhangs and teenagers lighting sparklers, Shuuhei had to stop a moment to take it all in. He breathed deep, savoring the smells, and closed his eyes to catalogue every laugh, every happy outcry. 

“Hisagi?” Renji’s voice was a delightful addition to the sounds around him. When Shuuhei opened his eyes, the redhead was standing close enough to touch. 

“You okay?”

Shuuhei wet his lips. “How long has it been since we’ve done this?”

Renji’s brow furrowed in confusion. “This what? Drink together? Or… going back to my place?”

Shuuhei lowered his voice, “Relaxed? Enjoyed something other than a break from killing something?”

A moment passed. Two. Renji’s features softened and his shoulders loosened. He took a step closer and tilted his head to the side. The action caused a few locks of his long hair to slip over his shoulder. 

“Years…”

Shuuhei nodded again and motioned Renji to continue on. They fell into a slow step together, both men content with the pace and the soothing sounds of life around them, but at the same time, both were excited with the unspoken promise of what was to come. 

When they neared Six’s barracks, Renji moved ahead and spoke to the guard at the gate. They exchanged words and the young shinigami smiled. His eyes were filled with admiration as he spoke to his vice-Captain, and Shuuhei felt an old and familiar stir of pride for his friend. When Renji opened the gate, the boy bowed respectfully to Shuuhei and wished the two officers a good night. 

Renji’s quarters were much like Shuuhei’s, but where Shuuhei was meticulous in his organization, Renji was scattered. The place was clean, but cluttered. Shuuhei didn’t mind of course, it was just one of the things that made Renji, Renji.

As the red head lit a match to light a lantern on the low table, a wave of powerful desire came over Shuuhei suddenly and he moved to stand behind his friend. He slid his palms down tattooed arms, stopping the hand that held the flame.

Renji responded immediately and leaned back against Shuuhei’s chest. Shuuhei breathed in the sweet smell of Renji’s hair and let his lips trace over the shell of a tanned ear.

“I gotta ask,” Renji murmured before he shook his hand, snuffing the match and throwing the room back into peaceful darkness.

“Mm?”

“What about Kira?”

Shaking his head, Shuuhei smiled softly. “Nothing’s happened yet.”

“Still?” Renji’s fingers slid over Shuuhei’s hands. His thumbs ran gentle circles across the older man’s skin.

“D’you still want somethin’ to happen?”

“I don’t know. He’s so much more complicated than people realize. And… fragile…”

Another long moment passed, but before Shuuhei could get lost in it, Renji turned in his arms and slid his hold around Shuuhei’s waist.

“He’ll come around if it’s meant t’ happen. You’d be good for him.”

Shuuhei sighed against the pain that blossomed in his chest. 

“I guess.” 

Renji watched him carefully, looking into his eyes for a further explanation. When none came, he rested his forehead against Shuuhei’s and moved in closer. 

Shuuhei breathed him in and lifted his hands. He pushed his fingers into Renji’s hair and pulled them gently through long tresses. He savored the texture, the softness; the sweet smell of lavender and jasmine. He closed his eyes and pulled Renji against him, tilting his chin up to brush lips just barely over lips.

“Let’s forget this for now,” he whispered, “I just want to focus on you.”

Renji leaned in, breathing softly across Shuuhei’s mouth. “What d’you want me t’do?”

“Take off your clothes.”

Renji obeyed, pulling silk and cotton from his body with movements as deft and precise as in the midst of battle. When Shuuhei leaned in and kissed him deeply, the red head moaned. It was a beautiful sound, welcome and familiar. It pushed a tremor down the length of Shuuhei’s spine and he pulled the larger man close, grinding against him.

When they fell to the futon, Renji rolled to his back, pulling Shuuhei on top to straddle his thighs. Renji’s strong hands found the ends of the other man’s sash and pulled apart the soft material. His palms slid beneath the yukata and over the tough skin stretched tight across Shuuhei’s hips. His touch was warm and rough, perfect.

Shuuhei’s lips traveled across tattooed flesh and his tongue licked along salty skin. Renji’s body was amazing; long and lean and beautifully defined. He was soft and hard and sculpted and supple. His skin was mesmerizing. Where it was clear it was weathered by the elements, but where it was inked it was unbearably smooth.

“Come here,” Renji whispered.

Shuuhei lifted his head as fingers ran through his hair. Renji was flushed and panting, looking at him through a haze of lust and fondness and something that was probably some kind of love, but it didn’t matter what it was because it was beautiful.

“Come here,” he said again and pulled Shuuhei closer.

Shuuhei came, climbing up Renji’s body and finding the red head’s lips in a soft kiss. He shivered at the sound of Renji’s sharp breath. His stomach twisted into gentle knots as Renji pulled desperately on his hair. Such simple things spoke volumes of how much Renji wanted him. It made Shuuhei’s head spin, his heart race. It made him feel so powerful, so incredibly good. He rolled his hips, sliding his hard length against Renji’s arousal and smiled into a soft groan from the red head’s mouth.

“Hey,” Shuuhei whispered.

Renji’s voice was thick as he mumbled. “Yeah?”

“I want you inside me this time.”

“Shit…”

Sliding his hand down defined abs, Shuuhei took Renji’s cock in his hand and squeezed. Renji moaned again and arched as he was stroked slowly. 

“You want that?” Shuuhei whispered.

Renji’s fingers dug into Shuuhei’s thighs as he came halfway up to lick across Shuuhei’s throat. His breath was ragged, uncontrolled as his movements became more desperate. 

“Yeah,” he panted. “Yeah, I want that.”

Removing his own clothes was not as graceful an endeavor as Renji’s, especially since he had the red head practically clawing at him through it all, but finally Shuuhei managed to rid himself of his sash and kimono and returned to Renji’s hips. The oil was warm on his palm when he poured it from the small bottle, and he sighed softly as he slipped fingers into himself.

“It’s been a while,” Renji said, “You gonna be all right?”

Shuuhei nodded, “I’ll be fine.”

He pushed his hand into Renji’s hair and pulled the man up to a seated position beneath him. Renji took hold of Shuuhei’s hip and guided himself in as Shuuhei came down slowly. The pressure was great, and the burn was familiar, but the pain was almost nothing. He moaned and put his arms around Renji’s neck as the two came together completely, hips to hips. 

“Fuck, that feels better then I remember,” Renji groaned.

Shuuhei smiled around another soft sigh. “I hadn’t forgotten.”

He rolled his hips and thrilled at Renji’s hiss of approval. The red head’s length felt amazing, sliding out and back into him easily, however, it seemed to be just missing the spots that Shuuhei wanted.

“Lean back,” Shuuhei ordered, “brace your hands on the bed.”

Renji nodded and braced himself in his hands. He arched his back a little and folded his legs to give Shuuhei a better angle. When Shuuhei rolled and pressed his hips back down again, the red head let out a low growl.

“Oh yeah, that’s it. Fuck, feel how deep that is.”

“Shut up,” Shuuhei panted, “Get your hips up. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Their movements quickened. Renji brought his hips up and met every thrust while Shuuhei braced his hands on Renji’s knees. He brought his legs up, digging his heels into the mattress, giving Renji a perfect view of where their bodies were connected. Pressure built and a sweet ache started to pull at the base of Shuuhei’s spine and in his gut. His erection throbbed, screaming for Renji’s touch, but he said nothing. He let his head fall back and soaked up the moment of sweaty heat and sensation and pure unrestrained pleasure.

Renji’s voice was almost hoarse. “Shit… fuck you feel so good.”

Shuuhei responded by bringing his hips down harder, faster. Renji moaned long and breathless.

“I’m not gonna last long like this,” Renji growled.

Sweat trickled from Shuuhei’s brow to his jaw, his muscles burned with a sweet fatigue. He lifted his head and looked down at Renji’s flushed face. He licked his lips and slowed his thrusts as he spoke.

“It’s all right… I won’t either.”

Renji closed his eyes, his rhythm began to falter, his mouth fell open and his head fell forward, sending sweaty locks of hair falling over his chest.

“Ah… I’m gonna come. Can I come?”

Shuuhei slid his hands up Renji’s thighs, repositioning his balance. “Yes, do it. Come here.”

Renji sat forward, sliding his palms around Shuuhei’s waist and gripping slender hips tightly. Shuuhei used his hands on the other man’s hips and the leverage from his heels on the bed to make his last few thrusts almost violent. Renji snarled into a pale throat and held tightly while his orgasm was pulled from his body. Shuuhei groaned as Renji’s cock pulsed inside him and the red head made sounds into the flesh of his neck that almost sent Shuuhei over the edge. 

They stayed that way, but only for a few moments. Just as Shuuhei felt he could stand it no longer and was reaching down to take himself in his hand, Renji lifted him carefully and pushed him back onto the bed. He spread Shuuhei’s legs wide and came down on his length, his hair curtaining around his face.

The sensation of Renji leaving his body, so quickly followed by the red head’s lips on his cock, was almost too much. Shuuhei arched off the bed with a low cry.

“Ah! Fuck! …Fuck yeah…”

Renji’s mouth took him. He was hot and wet and wonderful and it was more than Shuuhei could take. Renji had barely begun and Shuuhei was already pulsing, coming so hard he swore he could see stars. He fisted Renji’s hair in his hands and pushed the red head down on him, emptying himself completely down Renji’s throat.

Humming, Renji swallowed, willing and eager. He finished Shuuhei off and licked him clean without a thought. Then he ran his tongue up the length of Shuuhei’s stomach, then his chest, and up to his throat and jaw. He kissed the scarred skin of Shuuhei’s cheek and the torn eyelid before moving to his mouth and taking a slow, languid kiss from his former senpai. 

“You’re still bossy,” he whispered.

“You still like it,” Shuuhei replied.

They lay beside each other for a while after that, talking of nothing and everything. They flittered in and out of sleep, coming together to stroke each other into hardness once again. Shuuhei made Renji come a second time with fingers inside him and a hard bite to his shoulder. Renji stroked Shuuhei to orgasm and then licked the fruits off of his chest and stomach. 

They slept tangled together, lost in the quiet of the early morning, and woke to the sunshine peeking in through the space between the curtains.

Today was going to be a good day.

END


End file.
